


Ultra Beastiality

by oofoe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Cock Worship, F/M, Large Cock, Mind Break, Pheromones, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Size Difference, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Lusamine has relations with Ultra Beasts. Updates whenever, sooner if people want em.





	Ultra Beastiality

Lusamine, an image of perfection and beauty, stood alone in a room that was as sterile, smooth and porcelain white as her impeccable skin. In her hand, she held some sort of strange, blue Pokeball. A hand placed daintily on her chin, she was smiling, half-lidded eyes staring down the ball. “Mm, beginning first experiment,” she said, speaking to an unseen camera that was recording her every action.

 

In a swift motion as elegant as she was, she flung the ball out, its blue casing  _ clink _ ing off the lab’s clean floor. At the instant of contact, it activated, a flash of light exploding from the now open ball before taking form, transmogrifying from a shapeless burst of energy into hulking, nearly eight foot tall silhouette. It quickly solidified, taking the shape of UB-02, known more commonly as Buzzwole.

 

“Magnificent,” Lusamine mused in a reverential whisper under her breath, “it’s even more beautiful up close.”

 

The Buzzwole seemed confused. Last he remembered, he was minding its own business, having a peaceful time in a field smashing boulders with its forehead, when some scrawny, positively un-buff creature threw a weird, blue rock at it.

 

Now, he was in this utterly dull, stark room, the only other living thing in sight being a--

 

Hm?

 

If the Buzzwole didn’t know any better (he doesn’t, actually), he’d swear that that frail, beautiful thing in front of him was a Pheromosa.

 

He approached, proboscis hesitantly pricking the air around Lusamine as if it was smelling her. “Zvwooo?”

 

Lusamine’s stance tightened, trying her best not to appear nervous in front of the behemoth mere inches away from her personal space. “It seems to be assessing me… perhaps to see if I’m a threat?” She smiled warmly, trying to convey to the encroaching Ultra Beast that she meant him no harm.

 

The Buzzwole tilted his head, confused. Normally, if this strange creature  _ was _ a Pheromosa, it would have run or attacked him by now… the only reasonable explanation as to why that  _ wouldn’t  _ be the case was if it were in heat.

 

... _ Of course! _

 

Buzzwole, genius that he was, got the message, as far as he understood. It was mating season, and he was to present himself as a suitable mate. After all, a beautiful creature such as this lithe, interestingly-colored Pheromosa, and another beautiful creature such as himself, would surely spawn the most  _ incredible _ young. Natural selection, baby!

 

With a mighty flex of his pectorals and arms, he let out a deep, husky cry of “Zwoooo!” directed at his potential mate. He continued the routine by turning around, hands behind his head so as to display his  _ stunning _ latissimus dorsi. No female could resist the sight of them, they were his pride an joy. “Vwzz!”

 

Lusamine wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the specimen’s display, but she decided to roll with it. “Subject appears to be… asserting dominance? Maybe to establish the area as its territory. Or perhaps this is how the species communicates, similar to the dance-like motions of a Vespiqueen?” She raised an arm, trying to mimic one of the Buzzwole’s less  _ theatrical _ poses in an attempt to communicate.

 

Unfortunately for her, that would, in the wild, be how one  _ accepts _ a Buzzwole’s offers to breed.

 

Buzzwole, if he could smile, would smile. He’d found himself a mate. And a quite beautiful one, at that.

 

Lusamine noted the change in atmosphere, as Buzzwole went from tense and presentational to cheerful and… friendly, almost, and figured her attempts to communicate had worked. That’s why, at first, she didn’t think twice about the fact that her new ‘friend’ was reaching out for her with a massive, grasping hand.

 

“It appears I’ve successfully established some level of rapport with the Ultra Beast, it’s reaching out to--”

 

In a motion faster than her eyes could register, Lusamine found that her beautiful, designer dress had been torn from her body like a cheap towel, the Buzzwole tossing it aside as if it were a used gum wrapper.

 

She was just a bit taken aback by the sudden aggression. “I’m… I’m sorry?”

 

The Buzzwole, already anticipating the long mating session to follow, thrust his hips forward, presenting Lusamine with his, er, secondary proboscis.

 

It was big, bigger than any Lusamine had ever seen on a humanoid Pokemon, at least a foot long and thicker than a can of lemonade. The head alone was the size of her fist, and the entirety of the thing was the same pulsing red color as other parts of Buzzwole’s body, warm enough that she could feel the heat from several inches away. Though she couldn’t immediately see them, his nuts were quite impressive as well, hanging from below his shaft like a pair of miniature, pulsing wrecking balls, practically ready to burst under the pressure of the Ultra Beast’s built up semen.

 

Lusamine gulped, the reality of the situation setting in. “It seems it… intends to m-ma--” As she spoke, she caught a whiff of her soon-to-be-lover’s pungent musk, wafting off of his manhood with a scent strong enough to make her eyes water. “Oh  _ fuck _ , it smells like...” She tried to conjure the correct descriptor for the miasma assaulting her senses, and found herself at a loss for words. Despite how strong, how  _ penetrating _ the stink of his Ultra Musk was, it wasn’t necessarily  _ bad _ . Not to her, at least-- most anybody else, even other Buzzwole, would describe this particular specimen’s cockstink as practically noxious. But to Lusamine, it was sort of… seductive.

 

She tried to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes and attempting to not breath in any more of her assailant’s fetid dick fumes. “I’ll h-have to recall the subject and resume testing under more controlled conditions at a later date.” She felt around for the Beast Ball she’d summoned the Buzzwole from… and realized that it was all the way across the room. “O-oh, fuck,” she muttered. “Faba, get me out of here now or--  _!! _ ”

 

The moment she opened her mouth to shout, the Buzzwole saw his opportunity. Moving too quickly for her to react, he gripped her head with both massive hands, the crimson of his thick fingers complementing the blonde of her no longer perfectly styled hair. In a single, incredible show of power, he pulled her close, pressing her open mouth against the shaft of his enormous length. “Zvwoooole!”

 

Lusamine winced and gasped, the malodorous stench of his fifth leg now weaseling its way up her defenseless nostrils and into her head, practically melting her brain with its powerful fetor.

 

An excerpt from the Pokedex:  _ The pheromones released by a Buzzwole during mating are second only to a Salazzle’s in terms of pure efficiency. When inhaled by a submissive female, the musk, which to anybody else smells worse than even a Muk’s leavings, becomes perhaps the strongest aphrodisiac in the world. It converts any feelings of pain or discomfort into intense pleasure, leading to euphoric mating. _

 

“F-fuuuck,” Lusamine moaned, letting go of every last ounce of self-respect and professionalism as she felt the effects of her new hubby’s reeking cock chemicals practically rewire her brain. Her pussy displayed the most immediate change, going from normal to wetter than a Gyarados’ back in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, her knees started to wobble, nearly buckling under the weight of her sudden, overpowering arousal. “I… it’s f-for science,” she muttered, attempting to justify the ensuing actions to whoever would watch this recording in the future (probably her future self on lonely nights, all things considered).

 

Hesitantly, she gave the shaft before her a gentle, almost cute peck with her soft, well taken care of lips. This gave way to more kisses, her eyes closing as she savored the faint taste of her lover’s enormous, pulsating cock on her mouth. Soon, one of her hands found itself sneaking between her legs, a finger or two slipping past her drenched pussy lips and into the depths of her private parts. The other quickly established a position under the mammoth dick Lusamine was worshipping, trying to get a preview of what was in store for her down the line.

 

As her soft, manicured hand made contact with Buzzwole’s prodigious sack, she nearly reeled back in shock. “Th-they’re, they’re fucking  _ massive _ ,” she whimpered between reverent kisses of her mate’s member, “ _ Oh Arceus _ , I can practically feel how much…  _ love _ you have backed up in these fucking  _ watermelons _ .” She bit her lip. “I… I want it so  _ bad _ .”

 

“...for science.”

 

She nuzzled her face into the creased skin between the base of her beloved’s cock and the enormous sack hanging below it, her nose pressed firmly against the area as she inhaled deeply. She  _ needed _ that pheromonal  _ bliss _ to keep coming, as to her it was better than any drug. It was the most  _ beautiful  _ scent she’d ever had the absolute honor of smelling, and it was getting her more turned on by itself than any  _ human  _ man (or that Ponyta in college) ever had.

 

So turned on in fact, that she was already cumming.

 

“F-fuck! Fuck, it smells so  _ fucking _ good!” As pussy juice squirt wildly across the floor below her, Lusamine positioned both of her hands around Buzzwole’s massive cock-- her fingers barely touching once wrapped around the bug’s girth-- and began jerking it like mad. She wanted her new lover to feel as amazing as he’d made her feel. It was practically her new goal in life. Nothing mattered, outside of her her, Buzzwole, and Buzzwole’s  _ ultra cock _ .

 

To accompany the pumping massage she was giving her master’s shaft, she began to make out with the skin of his ample nutsack, wrapping her lips around as much as she could and tonguing it like it was the secret to eternal happiness (and as far as she was concerned,  _ it was _ ). She slurped and sucked on the Ultra Beast’s balls with such a blissful, near-manic expression on her face, her cheeks hollowed out as she tried her best to maximize her lover’s pleasure, some might even think she actually  _ was _ a sex crazed Pokemon in heat, and not the highly successful, respectable woman she was mere moments ago.

 

“C-cum for me,” she begging, coming up from her worshipful osculation just long enough to catch a breath, “please, please cum for me!” She groaned, biting her lip hard as she rubbed her face on the heaving beast balls in front of her. “Fuck, I can practically  _ feel _ all the slimy  _ love _ in these fucking Voltorb-sized nuts of yours.” Her statement was punctuated by a desperate, salivating lick across the side of them. “Please, show me how much you  _ love _ me!”   
  


The Buzzwole, remaining mostly quiet during her display except to give an occassional, pleasured and approving grunt of  _ Zwo _ , decided to give his new devotee what she’d asked for. Though, with how quickly and how strongly his climax was approaching, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. Only seconds after Lusamine’s passionate, hungry pleas, Buzzwole’s enormous rock hard dick practically erupted like a volcano, strands of ultra jizz thick enough to drown somebody shooting from the tip with enough force to reach a good fifteen feet in the air.

 

When the powerful torrent of seed splashed on the ground over a meter away, loud enough to echo throughout the testing chamber, Lusamine was roused from her cocklust. “Yes! That’s what I wanted,” she cried, ecstatically crawling from her position beneath Buzzwole’s still throbbing cock to the landing site of the nut she so desperately craved. Like a parched Bouffalant quenching itself at a watering hole, she found herself on her hands and knees, trying her best to lick up the literal  _ gallon  _ of jizz she’d milked from her lover’s dick. “Oh  _ yes _ ,” she moaned, “it tastes even better than I thought it would.” Cockjuice hanging from her lips, she took a sniff of the puddle. “And it smells just like your  _ perfect cock! _ ” She shuddered, practically racked by another climax from that alone.

 

Bent over, back to her new owner, Lusamine was caught off guard when the massive, calloused hands of Buzzwole wrapped themselves around her slim waist. “H-huh?”   
  


“ _ Zvwooo! _ ”

 

Using every remaining ounce of self control to tear herself away from engorging herself on cum, she turned her head to see what was going on behind her. Buzzwole’s despite having just reached climax, was  _ harder _ than he was before, his dick seemingly growing an inch or so!

 

“Oh  _ my, _ ” she mused, licking her lips (which had the added benefit of letting her taste more of Buzzwole’s salty ‘love’), “you’re still ready to go?” She chuckled, schooching back as much as Buzzwole’s grip would allow to press his cock up against the space between her immaculate, perfectly sculpted ass cheeks. The contrast of her impossibly soft, alabaster rear end and his unyieldingly hard, harsh red cock was like a work of art, if works of art often showed what happened in the seconds before a crazy slut got her cunt absolutely destroyed by a Pokemon’s rowboat-sized cock.

 

“Let’s get to it then~!”

 

Buzzwole obliged, pressing the softball-thick head of his pole against his rutting slut’s angelic vaginal lips. It was so flawless, so pristine that, despite her being a forty year old mother of two, one would probably assume that Lusamine was a virginal young adult. That was all about to change, of course, as something was about to be shoved into it that was bigger than anything she’s ever had to push out.

 

Lusamine had only a few seconds to appreciate the warmth of his cock against her entryway before, with  _ all _ of his truck-crushing strength, Buzzwole shoved the entirety of her length in.

 

The shock of it would have been enough to make her throw up, maybe even knock her out, if she wasn’t high on the bug’s pheromonal philter. Even so, the sudden pressure of the invasive organ hollowing her out practically sent Lusamine into a catatonic state, both her legs and arms giving out suddenly. She would have fallen flat on her face, if not for the massive hands holding her aloft.

 

“F-f-f-f… fuuuck…” was all she could say, words having escaped her. Having something as long as and thicker than a baseball bat suddenly gouging your babymaker will do that to ya, I guess. However, it didn’t  _ hurt _ like one might think. Perhaps as a side effect of her mate’s cock musk, she instead was feeling the greatest pleasure of her entire life, better than anything she had ever even  _ imagined _ before now. It was like she’d gone to Heaven.

 

Soon, Buzzwole was moving on with it, pulling Lusamine’s limp, shuddering body almost entirely off of his length. Pitifully, she begged him not to. “N-no, please...”

 

Luckily for her, it was just so he could thrust back in. The second thrust, just as powerful and swift as the first, revitalized Buzzwole’s defeated fucksleeve, invigorating her with an energy born of intense lust and pleasure. Through a crazed smile, tongue nearly hanging out, she started shouting, “F-fuck! Fuck! Yes!”

 

Buzzwole repeated the process, quicker every time, soon pounding his human sex toy like a jackhammer breaking up pavement. Each time, the pulsing red outline of his inseminator presented itself, the shape of his meat pressed up against her stomach from within. Each time he bottomed out inside of her, his massive nuts swung forward, battering her stomach and giving her even more pleasure due to the effects of the pheromones, driving her further and further past the edge of hedonistic bliss. Eventually, she was cumming with every thrust, each with as much strength as the first. And with the speed he was reaming her pussy, almost faster than the human eye could pick up on, she was essentially experiencing a single, continuous orgasm, the strongest of her entire life.

 

“Fuck! Fuck yes! Ruin me, baby! Fuck me until I can’t even stand up! I don’t care, I’ll ride around on your fucking  _ beautiful cock _ for the rest of my life!”

 

It went on like this, only getting more and more depraved, for a good, long while.

 

An excerpt from the Pokedex:  _ The effects of a Buzzwole’s chemical secretions can last for as long as the Buzzwole’s libido holds up, which in some cases can be days, even weeks. _

 

* * *

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity, and  _ long _ after the camera recording the ‘experiment’ had run out of footage, it was finally over. As is normal for his species, Buzzwole was taking a post-coital power nap, laying on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. Lusamine, exhausted but wide awake, was busy worshipping her new favorite Pokemon’s body. One hand was cradling her stomach, so pumped full of Buzzwole’s baby batter that she looked like she was pregnant with quadruplets, while the other struggled to hold his massive nuts out of the way. She was working on licking the sweat from Buzzwole’s taint, occasionally trailing down to his ass or up to his pheromone, cum and pussy-juice soaked sack.

 

“Fuck, I’m in love,” she moaned, wincing in pleasure as another liter of semen spurted out of her demolished cunt. “I’ll have to work on a way to make it actually able to impregnate me… fuck, I want to have this thing’s fucking bastards.” Pulling away from the new meaning of her life, she scooped a sloppy, bubbling handful of cum from her pussy and brought it to her mouth, chugging it down and bringing herself to another orgasm. “Mmmm… I should introduce those ungrateful  _ brats _ of mine to their new  _ stepfather _ ,” she mused, forming a devilish smirk, “maybe he can teach them some  _ manners _ .”


End file.
